The World of Mikey: Episode 116
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 116 (Nermal and Big Bird's Straight to the Beat) Date: Tuesday, February 3, 2000 Sponsors: K, 7 Season 7: 1999 - 2000 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2007 Mikey Year: 2000 {| border="5" cellpadding="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' the Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: K - Key |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for Kangaroo (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo plays a game called "Statue" with the viewer. The object of the game is to dance whenever music plays, and to hold still whenever the music stops. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Pink Panther Karate-Chops the Letter 'K' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Various renderings of the word DANGER. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gobo, Red, and Boober sing "Dixie Wailin'" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lion named Kent says that he gets a Kick out of being King of the Forest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Sound Judgment" Garfield decides to offer Odie the job of sound effects editor after the other one quit. Meanwhile, Nermal gets trouble for sleeping in Garfield's bed and eating Garfield's lasagna in the kitchen when she's not suppose to. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Prairie Dawn plays "Do The Dog" at Angela's care center with the kids and Barkley. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Love Songs With Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry The entire opening where Archibald announces that Silly Songs has been cancelled was cut out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Disco Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dexter's Laboratory Short | style="text-align: center"|Dee-Dee shows off her dance to Dexter called "The Fanciful Unicorn," while Dexter impresses her with a dance called "The Robot." And Dee-Dee compliments, "word." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Larry-Boy Theme Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover grooves to "ABC Disco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count and The Mighty Mighty Bosstones sing "Zig Zag Dance" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide